


Lucifer x Reader Drabbles

by finding_a_whim123



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Requested, Short, Sweet, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finding_a_whim123/pseuds/finding_a_whim123
Summary: Just some short Lucifer x reader drabbles. Usually requested work.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Five More Minutes!

"You’re Lucifer’s wife and one day you come home to see him attempt to tuck in your daughter. [Request from Tumblr]"

Out of all the times for you to run out of milk it had to be today. So you offered to go out on a quick grocery run to grab some milk for the penthouse. Lucifer offered originally, but you really wanted to go out since you’ve been cooped up all day with your daughter. You return to the penthouse with some milk and some other household essentials. The elevator dings and you walk out into the penthouse. Light creaking noises can be heard coming from your daughter’s room.

“Baby… Please. I am begging you,” Lucifer begs. “Go to sleep!”

“No! I wanna jump! Weeeeee!” Your daughter sings.

You giggle and walk over to the kitchen. You put the milk and the other items you got away. Loud footsteps can be heard making their way to the kitchen. You look down and see your daughter walking over to you. Her eyes are just like Lucifer’s, but her facial structure matched yours.

“Mommy!” She cries out. “Daddy has five minutes until he has to read me my bedtime story and you have to come too. You have five minutes!”

“Okay, baby. Get in bed,” you say.

“Okay! Five minutes, mommy! Then you have to read me a bedtime story.”

Lucifer walks into the kitchen. His shirt is half untucked. Spiky black hairs jut out in several different directions. He points to your daughter.

“You little devil. Get in bed!” He says.

She screeches and runs towards her bedroom. You smile at Lucifer who sighs and shakes his head.

“She won’t stay down. I tried everything! I tried negotiating, I tired ordering her, I tried threatening her with no desserts… She’s good,” Lucifer says. You run a hand through your hair with a small smile.

“That’s what you get for letting her have sugar after five,” you say.

“It was a cookie!”

“Lucifer… You let her have half of the oreo pack.” Lucifer sighs.

“I couldn’t say no to her.”

“Aw!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Lucifer waves you off. He gestures towards the fridge. “Did you get everything we needed?”

“Yes, I did!” You say. You walk over to Lucifer and kiss him on the lips. He grins as you squeeze his arm. “Let’s put her to bed.”

“Then can I put you to bed?” Lucifer teases. You hit him lightly on the arm.

“Shh!”

You walk into your daughter’s bedroom. She’s sitting on the floor with her stuffed albino tiger toy and a stuffed leopard toy. She looks up at you and lifts the tiger toy in the air.

“RAWR!” She roars. You throw your hands up in a mock scare.

“AH!” You say.

“Get in bed so I can read you a bedtime story and put mommy to bed,” Lucifer says. You lightly hit him on his chest.

“Stop!”

“Okay, daddy. You have to read me this story,” she says. She walks over to her bookshelf and grabs three books off the shelf.

“Only one story. It’s way past your bedtime,” Lucifer says.

“Aw,” she pouts. You poke Lucifer in the side.

“Read her the stories she won’t sleep without them,” you say. Lucifer sighs.

“Fine.”

He crawls onto her bed and lays down with the books on his thighs. Your daughter snuggles beside him. You crawl in on her other side. Lucifer begins to read to her. Eventually, she fell asleep, but so did Lucifer in the middle of a story. The book lightly fell on his chest as he began to breathe heavily. You smile at the sight. She fell asleep way before him, but Lucifer had kept reading. You crawl carefully off the bed and tuck them into bed with her enormous pink comforter. You carefully tiptoe away and shut off the bedroom lights. Slowly, you shut the door. What a perfect night.


	2. Cuddle-Ton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lucifer cuddle on the couch and watch movies. You guys are just being real cute with each other. [Request from Tumblr]

The elevator doors open with a loud ding. Candles were lit with the regular lamps turned off giving the penthouse a calm eerie glow. Lucifer walks into the room wearing his blue robe partly open, the rope dragging behind him. He smiles at you and holds out his arms revealing a bare chest.  
“Darling, welcome home,” Lucifer says.

You smile and walk over to him to be enveloped in his warm arms. His one arm looped around your back while the other cupped over your shoulder. You smile and bury your face into his fuzzy, lavender-scented robe. His hand cups the back of your head affectionately.

“Hi, Lucy-Lu,” you mumble. Lucifer scoffs.

“Lucy-Lu? What kind of a nickname is that?” Lucifer asks. His chuckle rumbles in his chest.

“Okay, goat-boy,” you say.

“Lucy-Lu is fine,” Lucifer deadpans. You pull away just so you can peck his lips.

“Yay!” You sing. Lucifer kisses you back.

“How was your day?” Lucifer asks. You hum thoughtfully.

“It was okay. Could’ve been better,” you say.

“Well, how about a movie marathon?” Lucifer suggests. You smile and press another light kiss on his lips.

“I like that idea,” you say.

“Go put some comfy clothes on. I’ve ordered Chinese takeout for the evening,” Lucifer says.

“Sounds like fun!” You try to pull away, but Lucifer tightens his grip on you. You squirm. Lucifer kisses your forehead, then both your cheeks, then finally places a warm sloppy kiss on your lips. You kiss him back with just as much passion. Finally, he releases you and you run off to your wardrobe to change.

You walk back into the living room wearing the comfiest outfit you owned. Lucifer is already stretched out on the couch. Your food is set down on the coffee table. Lucifer sees you and pats the space next to him. You sit down next to him. His arm swoops down and pulls you to his side tightly. You rest your head on his chest and hug his torso with your free arm. He puts on one of your favorite movies. Lucifer’s free hand comes down to hold your hand in his hand.

“This is so peaceful,” you say. Lucifer kisses the top of your head.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying this. You needed a break,” Lucifer says. You nuzzle his chest.

“Me? You’re the one going on homicide cases,” you say. Lucifer’s arm tightens around you.

“That doesn’t matter. You’ve been working hard too,” Lucifer says.

You lift your head up to look at him. You raise a hand and stroke his cheek. Lucifer turns to face you with soft eyes and parted lips.

“You’re too good to me, Lucy-Lu,” you say.

“Aw, you think I’m good?” Lucifer teases. “The devil?”

“You are. You truly are. You are an angel,” you say. Lucifer’s eyes glisten. He kisses you firmly on the lips.

You settle back down on his chest with your leg slung over his legs. His arms trap you against him in a firm protective circle. You both watch the movie in peace with the occasional kiss.


	3. Everything Will Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re feeling down so you cancel on a dinner date, but Lucifer has other plans. [Request from Tumblr]

Your phone rests in your hand as you stare at the time on it. Soon it’s going to be time for you to start to leave to go to Lucifer’s home. He invited you to dinner at his place, which most likely would entail take out or a basic homemade meal like a grilled cheese sandwich. You don’t have the heart to go today. Your mind wasn’t in the right place. You unlock your phone and pull up the string of the most recent conversation you had with Lucifer over text. You type away.

Hey, sorry I don’t think I can make it tonight. I don’t feel well. -You

You hit send and toss your phone to the side on your couch. You lay back down on your couch and stare at the ceiling. Your chest swells as your most recent toxic thoughts swirl around in your head. Today was just awful. Not even hanging out with Lucifer can jolt you out of your sadness. You pull your arms to your chest as your hands rest near your chin.

The phone buzzes. You grab it and see who messaged you.

Don’t worry about it. Feel better soon -Lucifer

You shut your phone off and toss it to the side again. It makes a light thud sound. Your throat constricts as your vision becomes blurry. You lay down on your side on the couch with your arms and legs pulled towards your chest. Your phone lays in front of you. The TV is on and you couldn’t tell or be bothered to know what’s playing. Half an hour passes before you hear a knock at your door. You get up and answer it. Lucifer stands there holding a take out bag. He offers you a timid smile as he shakes the bag.

“I know you said you weren’t feeling good, but I figured some soup could possibly help. It’s your favorite,” Lucifer says. You give him a small smile as you shake your head.

“You didn’t have to do that,” you say. Lucifer brushes past you as he walks into your home.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Lucifer says. He sets down the bag on the countertop and grabs a container out. He turns to you. You barely react to him. His eyes dart from the container in his hand back to you. A little frown makes its way on his face.

“Are you alright, darling?” Lucifer asks. “You’re awfully quiet.”

“Yeah, of course.” You rub your lips together. Lucifer gives you a short nod before he begins to unpack the takeout. He pulls out a bowl of soup and a few other main entries. You can see a little box with what you assumed to be appetizers hiding behind one of the bigger boxes.

“Are you throwing up at all?” Lucifer asks.

“What? No,” you say. 

“Nausea? Lightheadedness? Hot flashes?” Lucifer asks. He pops open the lid off of the soup.

“No,” you say. Lucifer pauses as he looks at you. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tears open the plastic silverware before sticking in a spoon in your soup. He hands you the bowl. You shake your head.

“I’m not really that hungry right now actually,” you say. Lucifer sets down the bowl and turns to you fully.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Lucifer asks. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

You exhale lightly out of your lips as you stare at your shoes. You shake your head.

“No, I’m just feeling kind of down lately,” you admit.

Lucifer wordlessly pulls you into an embrace. His arms wrap securely around you. His hand runs through your hair as it rests on the back of your neck. You wrap him tightly in return. He rests his cheek on the top of your head. You wiggle your head closer to his heart. You can faintly hear it. Lucifer shifts so your ear rests directly over his heart.

“I’m sorry, darling. Do you want to talk about it?” Lucifer asks.

“Not really,” you say. You swallow.

“What can I do?” Lucifer asks.

“I don’t know,” you say quietly. Lucifer gulps as he rubs your back.

“You know I’m always here for you,” Lucifer says. You smile. “Whatever you need. Whenever you need me.”

“I know. Thank you, Luci.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I’m sorry for being such a downer.”

Lucifer pulls away enough just to look at you. You look up at him from underneath your eyelashes. He cups your face.

“You could never be a downer,” Lucifer says. “You’re alright, darling.”

Lucifer pulls away from you, but takes your hand. He leads you back to your couch. He lays on his back and extends his arms out to you. He gestures with his fingers for you to join him. You crawl onto him and lay down on his chest. You rest your head near his heart, but while trying to be discreet with it. Lucifer nudges your head so your ear rests over his heart. He cups your face to hold you there as his other arm wraps securely around your lower waist. Lucifer smiles as he squeezes you tightly before it falls as he turns serious again.

“Everything will be okay.”


End file.
